Talk:Elinor's house
About the "table" LOL I think what the person was trying to say, is that the place next to the sign has a table placed there... Or simply, "there's a table next to the sign" lol After seeing the sentence I kinda can picture Elinor siting near her gate (reading a book of course!) while waiting to shoo off unwelcome guest lol, but I'll have to rewatch the movie to see if it's actually there, or mentioned in the books xP. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:56, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough. I simply removed it becasue I didn't think it made sense. When I am really making serious edits though I can create a sandbox with what I think should be put and you can check it out and tell me what you do and don't like. Sound good? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 13:18, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Update: I read the section and there is no mention of a table. Also, I made edits to the page that you might want to check out. :) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 17:50, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Formats and word definitions Hey! So good to see such a great elaboration! (which is why I removed the stub template; not a stub anymore! GJ!!!!!!) However, there's few things to watch out: Don't capitalize every word in a section labeling... It's kinda hard to explain... For the chapter titles, it's because they are actual chapter titles, so it should be stylized as whatever it is presented in the source material, but section labeling is just that, labeling, not some grand title. I didn't make this up, not only is it like this on general wikia, but wikipedia as well; I think that's just how it is. I know it can take some time to get used to, I also used to automatically capitalized them, but I grew out of the habit, hopefully you will, too =] The word "resident" by definition means a person who lives somewhere '''permanently' or on a long-term basis''. Dustfinger and the rest are at most "honorary guests" (more like unwelcome/unwanted visitors) and in Dustfinger and Farid's case, they didn't even stay THAT long. The word "occupant" by definition means a person who resides or is present in a house, vehicle, seat, place, etc., '''at a given time, which is why it is more fitted to describe them; I know "temporary" can kinda make it makes sense, but... fundamentally they still don't qualify as being called residents, so it's best to just use the precise word to label them. Lastly, it's kind of overdone if linking things whenever they are linkable, try sticking to linking stuff once per section, unless a paragraph is like gimongous (gigantic + humongous, lol). All in all, great job!!!! *hugs* --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:28, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I will keep all those in mind. I'm glad you thought it was good otherwise. Thanks! Katherine Rebekah (talk) 03:19, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Citation Did I cite the sorces the right way? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 20:27, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :You got the basics right! I guess I forgot to mention (I also learn this from experience)... when it's the same source, and if not planning to specify (I saw someone stating a specific line from a chapter lol; for this situation I don't think it's possible, because it's more like a whole paragraph or something), when citing the first time, do it like '''LINK TO SOURCE, and after that, when encountering stuff from the same source again, instead of copying the lengthy one, place ' and they will all be listed together. (you can check how it looks like now) And if there's nothing at the bottom of the page (besides a interlanguage link if there's one), remember to add ', under a section titled "References" (if not there, add it.) As for your suggestion on teaching people how to cite, it will actually be included in the .... still-in-the-making policies and guidelines page, but yeah thanks for the suggestion! :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:11, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good. I will remember that. Thanks. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 22:08, April 26, 2015 (UTC)